Becoming a Mandalorian
by CalJHarris
Summary: Tyia is a conflicted young girl who is lucky enough to be the a member of a infamous family. Her mum tells her stories of her past adventures with a group of Rebels and she dreams of nothing more than becoming a Mandalorian. She is lucky enough to be given a massive opportunity to follow her childhood dream and idol, Sabine who takes her under her wing.
1. Chapter 1

I stare out at the frosted over lake. Krownest was a cold planet, not in a bad way, I liked it, it was a nice sort of cold. Such a beautiful land scape, tall pine trees, snow, hills in the distance. It could have made for a nice vista or a holiday retreat. Unlike many other Mando settlements this one seemed like it not seen as much conflict, if the landscape was anything to go by anyway, maybe it's strategically wise to pick such a planet. The harsh cold might put some off even trying to attack.

A cold gust of wind hit me, blowing my long-coloured hair behind me. It felt good, for the first time since I could remember I felt like I was myself, that I was doing something I wanted, embracing something... a dream. No less a childhood one, my mum and Ahsoka always told me the stories of those she met. But none captivated me quite like her stories of her few fleeting missions with a rag tag group of Rebels. One of them being a girl full of colour, Sabine Wren.

"You will get cold if you stay out here too long." I jump my thoughts thrown off, it would have to be the moment I'm thinking about my childhood idol that she creeps up on me. I continue to look out across the frozen lake, I wonder what could be...

"Talk to me, I know your nervous but I mean what I have said." I turn to face her, Sabine Wren this little guy's... no girl's... idol. All that could come to my mind still was disbelief, was this real at all!? I still felt nervous around her, she was being so nice but I found it hard to believe that was not out of pity for me.

"Sabine I just..." I wanted this but at the same time... " I can't, this is not right. Look I know I want this but I'm not a Mandalorian..." I slump, she had done all this because she took pity on me I thought. All this was just childhood dreaming on my part, my desire to fight, do good, which by the way thanks for that mum! Along with everything else, the finding myself, the expression, me finally coming to realise this is who I am. I feel just about ready to burst with feelings.

"You can be, you will be! Look T. I'm not the most emotional person, at least not normally, but I have never quite met anyone like you." She smiles "Sure your mum comes close but..."

I interrupt. "It's not about that, this is just my silly childhood dreams!" I'm breaking down, I'm no good, I'm no good.

"Childhood dreams that helped you become yourself! Look at that, I find that beautiful." she walks over to my side, a smile on her face.

"Look, I will admit I was taken back at first, but when I met you I saw a girl..." I frown at her, I was not a girl, then anyway. But after all she helped me with that, to my surprise she was really open to it like it was no issue at all and helped encourage me to well be me.

"A girl who needed a friend and I wanted to be a friend. I'm doing this out of pity! I feel for you. I want you to be able to follow that dream! It's more than a dream for you, your mum made that clear and so have you."

I want to fight it no... "Sabine the point is a can never be a real Mandalorian!" I'm tearing up, what she said was so beautiful, but the truth was I could never be a real Mandalorian, just like I could not be a proper girl.

"You can be! You don't have to be born a Mandalorian to be one. Please, Mother has given you this chance! You think she would just give it so lightly, do you think she takes pity on anybody? She knows your family, how strong they are, the potential you have she sees it like I do, your desire and drive."

I'm losing my grip on my feelings, she is so supportive, so kind wants to help so much, she means it. Tears in my eyes I can only respond "I know."

"Because..." she continues "even though I have only known you a couple of months, I'm touched by you, knowing I have inspired you, helped you in those ways even before we met. That's the truth I swear to you." She means it I know she does.

"I know, it's just been so much and it's all gone so fast and I'm still..." "I know." she interrupts, pulling me into a hug. "But your worth it, I want this for you. I don't want that scared girl I met not so long ago. I want you to be comfortable with me, with us. The confident girl I know and you know, that you can be!" she smiles at me, tears still in my eyes.

"Hey! I was scared because I was meeting you! It's not every day you get to meet somebody who inspires you." I wipe away some small tears. "You have given me an opportunity, no more than that, you have helped me embrace myself find myself. I still can't fathom why you would do that for me." she gently lets me go from our hug, I feel warmer and more relaxed. Getting the feelings out has helped, though I still never enjoy it, I want to be more positive I know I can do this!

Sabine takes a hold my right hand gently. "Your mum helped me once many moons ago, for her anyway. When I felt low, she helped to pick me up. I will be honest she asked me to help you, she told me everything because she knew I could help, that if one person could say to you no it's not stupid you can do it! That It would be me. Your stronger than you know, we all see that. Your kind, wonderful, have a heart of gold, yes you struggle with allot but it's not your fault. When I saw that boy, who had a dream, one I could help with, I knew then that I wanted to help." She pauses, "You were lonely too, everybody deserves a friend."

She was obviously overcome with feelings. I was taken back, it hurt in many ways to hear that, about me being lonely not following my dreams. It was true though, to think where I had been not long before. I was much better now, thanks to Sabine, she had been more than a friend more like a second sister and had taken me under her wing. "Your more than a friend to me... you're like a sister."

I'm worried how she might respond, but I wanted to be open. I had grown close to her, she made me feel like I could do all those things, be myself. "I don't disagree, in fact I agree and if you pass this, which I know you will! You will be for proper."

Her confidence in me fills me up. "I just don't know how I can ever thank you enough."

"You don't have too, just promise me you will let me help you and that you will accept yourself." I nod in response. "I will try." I mean it's gonna be hard but I mean it.

"I know you will and I will be here for you." she smiles once more at me, she really means it, I feel like the most accepted I have ever been. I was struggling to remind myself I was not dreaming. "How is the armour?"

Sabine had helped me forge my own armour, real armour not the imitation stuff mum had made me. I still felt 1000% undeserving of it, but it felt so good. she had even helped me paint it too. Sure, I was an ok painter but I was glad for her help. She went through it with me and helped me really make it my own, though I'm sure Ursa had a tight lip when she saw that her daughter had already made her new warrior into a walking statement of individuality, as opposed to the Wren houses admittedly boring colour scheme. No wonder Sabine wanted some more colour in her life.

She interrupted my thoughts. "It feels good, right? Your own armour, real armour, real dreams." She smiles "Yes" I admit rather sheepishly "It feels... awesome."

"Good, you will get used to it over time. Not the wearing it, the ownership of it..." she pauses a sudden look of realization appears on her face. "We have talked too long, they are expecting you in a couple of minutes." I gulp, well here goes nothing.

We quickly walk through the maze that is the interior of the fortress until we arrive outside of the sparing room. Sabine pulls me aside. "Remember what I have taught you, trust your feelings. You're a good fighter a natural, use that." I take a deep breath in and close my eyes. "You're gonna be fine, you got this."


	2. Chapter 2

The sparing room was vast, but jam packed, apparently everybody wanted to get eyes on the new kid. That hit me first, the vast number of people all talking in hushed voices and staring at me. I put my helmet on before I came in and boy was I glad for it, they could not see that inside felt pretty much on knife edge, luckily my outside made me look allot stronger. In addition to instantly recognizable, with the purple, blue and yellow colour scheme Sabine and helped me paint.

"SILENCE!" The room went dead quiet, the only sounds, being my thumping heart and heavy breathing. "We are not here to gossip!" Ursa looked around at her warriors "We are here to perform a test that will determine if this young Girl is worthy of our adoption." She spoke with authority nobody else dare says anything. Behind her I could see my mum's, my sister and my great aunt Sarah. As well as Sabines Father Alrich and her brother Tristan.

"We know the legends of her family name, her people, the Lords of Time." little did people know but from what mum told me Ursa was quite the historian. She had met my Great Grandfather and they had discussed at length the legends of Mandalore, one pertaining to us, the Lords and well Ladies technically of Time.

"However, she must still prove herself, she desires to become one of us. But to do so she must show that she has what it takes to be a part of our Clan." Ursa eyes meet mine. Ursa has been surprising, though I suppose Sabine had a hand in that, she had not been overly critical of me. In fact, she had been thus far quite warm, I mean she did let me have this armour, well on condition I would have to earn it, which is what I'm doing. However, I understood in front of the whole Clan she had to be a leader, she had to prove to them I was worthy, even if she thought I was.

"She will face 3 opponents, 1 will be chosen at Random, after which she must face Tristan," great she is going to make me fight Tristan…. Really! "Then finally me." At this point Sabine joined the group on the overlooking platform, slightly surprised by what she had just heard leave her mother's mouth if her face was anything to go by. So, I must fight Ursa, well I know I have no chance of beating her so why had she decided I was to fight her. She must secretly despise…. No, she seemed supportive at least from what I gathered from Sabine and speaking with her. But why… she is too experienced she knows that…

"You!" I'm torn away from my thoughts, Ursa points to a Random Warrior in the crowd. It's a man, he must be a little bit taller than me, not very muscular but still strong looking. "You will face her!"

"Easy!" he responds with a determined voice, the rest of the crowd cheers. Urgh do they have that little faith in… "SILENCE!" with that they all immediately shut up once more. I still feel uneasy, I'm glad they can't see my face right now otherwise they probably say I'm not worth their time. One thing is for certain though and that is I'm not going to be 'easy'.

"The rules are as follows. No blasters, hand to hand combat and sparring staffs only. First on the ground for more than 10 seconds is the looser. After all, three fights are concluded I will make my final decision." At this point the tension is like a knife, I'm scared of failing, of screwing everything up. But I know I can do this, once I'm in my element, once I let go.

I had been taught to fight from a young age, by my family, this was different to that, but I still felt confident. Sabine had taught me allot, helped adapt things I already knew into a more Mandalorian style. My biggest concern was not that of the fighting, it was of me. I have yet to 100% adjust. I'm still getting used to all the changes, both mentally and physically, for all I know I'm either going to be stronger for it or weaker.

My opponent emerges from the crowd and walks to face me. The tension fills the air as we both stare each other down. "You may take your sparing staffs." I look over to Ursa, her face impossible to decipher. Now is the time, I must prove to her I'm worthy. She has put herself on the line for me, she has taken Sabines word.

My thoughts are broken as I'm handed a staff, I take it, the coldness of the metal resonating through my body. Looking forward I breathe slowly, trying to calm myself. All I can hear is the sound of my own heart pounding in my chest and the swish of air that's generated as I elegantly move the staff at speed, spinning it around until I finally stop in a pose. The staff held by my right arm and tucked under my left arm, pointing forward.

"BEGIN!" Ursa shouts. The crowd of assembled warrior's cheers. Slowly I take one step to the left then another, my opponent likewise steps one step to the right, as we slowly move around the small battleground.

"Don't worry" comes a muffled voice from under his helmet. "I will not be too rough." Too rough… I can't say the same, he talks the talk but I wonder if he walks the walk.

"Try me." I spit towards him. At this point I feel it, the adrenaline, my grip tightens on the staff, my muses tense up.

"Maybe…. I…. Will…" he lunges straight toward me, his staff held high above his head. He jumps upward into the air, as both of his hands clasp onto the sparring staff and swing downwards with all his might. I quickly draw mine from under my arm, catching the other end in my left palm, pushing upwards with all my might. The staff's meet, the force of his attack pushes down hard on me. My arms hold strong and I see a window of opportunity, pushing back. This breaks his attack.

Momentarily he is stunned, no doubt he was so cocky he thought he could just take me straight away. Now to go on the offensive. I lunge my right leg forwards towards his chest, quickly regaining his composure, he leans backwards to avoid my attack. Becoming upright again, he swings his staff straight at my legs. Jumping, I barley avoiding getting hit. Once more he grabs on to the staff with both of his hands, lunging towards me. Meeting his attack, our staffs become locked together. He was strong, but not enough.

At this point I need to counter attack to break the lock, arching my knee upwards, I try to hit him in the chest. However before I can do so, he breaks the lock between us, pushing me back with a mighty sudden force, this knocks me down to the ground. Ok maybe this guy is stronger than I'm giving him credit for. What must Sabine and Ursa think of…. No, not now! concentrate.

Once more he lunges at me using the staff, this time coming right down on me. This guy sure likes his brute force attacks, that's for certain. Use that, use that against him. I meet the attack with my staff pushing up with the might I had in me. I must get up soon, really soon, loosing time. I'm already about half way through that 10 seconds.

"Hahahaha" he laughs. Well, we will see who is laughing after this. I see an opportunity, in a swift motion I throw my legs up in the air, straight into his staff. My boots meet the metal and most importantly the guys hands as knock into them with all the force I can, launching the staff up in the air. No time… quickly, he is still recovering from seeing this unfold before his eyes. I quickly let go off my staff, pushing my hands on the ground below. I fly upwards, on to my feet, catching the staff I knocked out of his hands in my own.

Now the room was dead quiet, there was absolute silence. Getting a hold of himself he tightens his firsts and lunges towards my face. Dodging I dunk under him, swinging his form staff into the side of his chest. "Ommmffff" I can hear under his breath. Well at least where getting somewhere now!

He then pulls the hand he lunged at me and I can feel it's touch against the back of my helmet. Before I know it, swoosh, all I see is piercing bright white. He has thrown off my helmet, I'm now both exposed and dazed, not good. Coming back to my senses, I hear a thud, most probably being that of my helmet hitting the ground. If he wanted to piss me straight off then now has gone and done it. He better not of broke anything.

Now he begins to take aim at my exposed face, his other hand grabbing on to the staff I just slammed into his side. He lunges at me once more, intercepting the blow directed toward my face with my free hand, I continue to wrestle over control of the staff with the other. Where in a tug of war, one that needs to be broken. However, I can only see one way out but it's a risky one. Somehow, I need to hit him back, knock him off balance.

I pull the staff as hard as I can toward me, he retaliates, pulling back with an even greater force. He took the bait. Letting go of the staff, I tighten my first. Not expecting me to let go, he stumbles backwards slightly, only to have my now free first meet with underside of his cheek.

The lock is now broken, letting my other hand free, he stumbles back slight dazed, letting go of his staff in the confusion. Now is my chance, spinning I raise my leg up into the air and straight into the side of his helmet. It hurts, the armour on the boots is not as strong as the helmet, but the force of the attack is enough. He is already unbalanced and confused.

Before I can tell he is falling backwards to the ground. Repositioning myself, I quickly retrieve my staff from the ground by kicking it into the air with my feet. It's at this moment that the built-up rush of adrenalin comes to settle, as a breath heavily. I feel a massive sense of pride as my hand meets the staff, catching on to it.

At this point I look toward my now downed opponent to see he is recovering, he must have already been down on the ground for half the time already. He puts a hand out like he is trying to get up…. No, I don't think so. Walking up to him I point the end my staff right at his throat. He stops dead in his tracks, the other staff too far away to reach even if he wanted to try and fight back.

"Yield!" I shout, looking at him my expression now one more of anger, I had won. Still Silence, all that can be heard is my heavy breathing and his. "I yield, I yield." He says exhaustedly.

My expression turns from anger to happiness. I did it! The rush of relief comes over me like a wave. I reach my hand towards my defeated foe expecting him not to take it, out of embracement perhaps for just getting bested by a 16-year-old girl. But to my surprise he takes it. "Thanks." He replies, as I pull him up, to my surprise with a nice tone.

By this point everyone is talking amongst themselves in the crowd. I look up at the observation balcony, seeing Ursa, talking with Sabine, more than likely about yours truly. I wonder what they could be saying…. "You certainly proved yourself girl. I now know not to underestimate you." I turn once more to face the guy I had just duked it out with, he seemed nice enough, even if he was all talk.

"Next time, just don't mess with my Helmet please." I gesture towards it "If you want me to play nice." I smile, after all I'm only pulling his leg. "Duly noted. Jate akaanir." Sabine had been teaching me Mando'a, I still needed to learn some of the more complex words, but I was pretty fluent.

"Jate akaanir" I respond, he then nods and makes the way back towards the crowd. With that my first fight was over and I already felt exhausted, 2 more to go.


	3. Chapter 3

I have just 5 minutes of break, just 5. The whole time of which I spend in deep thought almost oblivious of everything going on around me. I'd caused quite the stir by the looks of it. The guy who challenged me, little to my knowledge was a member of Ursa's most trust circle of warriors, those who would often occupancy her to any battlefield she had the pleasure of gracing. Was this a complete coincidence? The selection was random…. did Ursa know it was him? Either way I just defeated him, people noticed.

Now I had to fight Tristan, wonderful. I have no idea what to expect, it's a strange choice. It would honestly be short of a miracle if I were to beat Ursa herself, but Tristan. Tristan is The Future Leader of Clan Wren, to show him up…. but then again Ursa would surely not accept me if I only won a single fight. I can beat him, I'm sure I can beat him.

"Take this." I look up, it's Alrich. Sabines father was a certainly different from her Mother. He was a calm well-meaning man, who was deeply passionate, not just about art but about people. "It will help you to regain strength…." He leans toward me a bit further "I also mixed in some herbs that should help calm you nerves." He whispers. I smile, obviously if the crowd hears that…. But Alrich knew that.

"Thank you." I take in the smell of the mug, it contains a stew, Mandalorian strews are legendary for their healing and protein, warrior's food. I sip the stew, it's warm and immediately begins to pick me up. Still I'm curious about Alrichs comment.

"Is it really that noticeable?" Please don't let Ursa have picked up on that! "No not noticeably, but I can tell after all, look around." I glance around the room, still alive with chatter, chatter about me mostly. "if you were not then I would be pleasantly surprised." He pauses and looks to my side "Your Helmet."

I glance to my side to see it. "I could easily tell you felt exposed without. It's a useful tool, not just in the technical way. It's a mask, yes it screams expression on the outside, with the design, but that expression is defined by you. On the inside it acts to mask your expression." He is right, I do feel more confident when I can place feelings behind it. Part of a fight is judging your opponent, including their expressions, seeing someone's face can give allot away. Obviously, I was and still am nervous, but then again maybe all Mandalorian are if they choose to wear helmets. Yes, they offer tools and physical protection, but they offer mental protection.

"I do not mean to offend you. You did well in your fight. Yes, armour is personal and extension of self for many. But you should not feel you should hide yourself behind it, own it, show your feelings. Yes, we Mandalorian are harsh, but in this humble artist view. Real strength comes from expression. Not who has the bigger weapon, the brush is mightier than the blaster no?" I chuckle slightly. "See I knew you would like that one."

"I did, but it's true. Thank you, I will try! I see where Sabine gets her soft side from." He laughs slightly "My Sabine has the Iron Will of my dearest…. when she so chooses. The perfect coupling of art, with both brush and blaster."

"SILENCE!" it's Ursa. "Better go." Alrich quickly darts off toward the doorway. Crap... I better drink this up quickly. "The second duel will now begin."


	4. Chapter 4

Tristan stood still, staff in hand, legs spread equal apart, armour polished. Well this is going to be fun…. This time there was no hushed talking, or cheering, just dead silence. The tension in the air as sharp as a knife, my heart pounding again. Grip tightly held on the staff in my right hand. Tristan was quite tall, notably taller than me, he had broad shoulders and was relatively strong, as well being obviously skilled. He still just stood, I had moved forward a couple of paces without really noticing. I knew it, he wanted me to make the first move. Fine, but I have got to do something to surprise him.

What to do what to do…. Could that work? I mean…. Urgh just do it. I let go off staff and it crashes to the floor "cllllannk", pulling my elbows towards my chest, I tighten my fists. Tristan looks on, still not moving. Ok well then here goes nothing. I dash forward, running towards him, he quickly brings his staff up to face level and begins to swing, aiming for me obviously.

This is what I intended for him to do, ducking I miss his blow charing full strength into his legs, knocking him down and the staff out of his grip. I disarmed him now where event at least. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a strong force on my chest as I go flying backwards, he'd pushed me back with his legs.

"Urggg" I mumble, air knocked out of my lungs from his push back, I take deep breath in, slowly beginning to rise to my feet once more. He charges, now I'm on the receiving end. His charge is strong, slamming right into my chest, the air once more push out of my lungs from his sheer force. I'm on the ground again and breathless as I gasp to regain my breath. He kneels over me placing his hands on my arms, pinning them to the floor, still without saying a word to me.

How am I going to get out of this one, I need too, I only a limited time now think, think! I need to get my hands free and get up. If I can hit him in the back with my legs, before I could finish the though he put he'd put his knees on mine truly pining me down to the ground. I done, done. I can't get out. I'm going to lose it all of it.

I close my eyes, all I can hear is my breathing. Then I feel it, deep inside me, the passion, the burning desire. No not today not now. "Don't give up!" it's Sabine voice, I can't tell if it's her shouting it or my subconscious, either way it's all I need. Opening my eyes, I see Tristan, still holding me down. No brute strength was not going to win, not to me…. he'd have to be smarter. Maybe I can knock some sense into him? I smile.

Swinging my head up into his, our helmets clash in a loud sound of beskar meeting beskar. It hurt like hell, but because of it, I had lifted myself far enough from the ground for the timer to be reset. Tristan was also now stunned, which is a bonus, my headbutt had jerked him slightly to the left, meaning his left leg had slipped off my right leg, which was now free. Driving my right knee into his right leg I free my left leg. I now have both legs free, his balance has been put off. I dig my feet into the ground, my knees into his butt cheeks… which are rather soft…. Ok stop it. Again, I swing up bashing my helmet into his, owww, digging my knees into him. Now he has slipped, and my left hand is free…. Let's turn the tables. With both my left hand and legs I push with all my might to the right. All his weight currently rests on my right hand, his balance loop-sided, that's what I'm using. I dig my shoulder into the hard-cold floor, placing my left hand on his shoulder pushing it as hard as I can.

"Hrrrrrr" I can hear myself making and finally the sound of a thud fills the air, I'm free, I pushed him off. In a sudden burst of energy, I jump up back to my feet, arching my elbow and bring my hand toward my chest, I dive backward into a still recovering Tristan. My elbow meets the edge of his upper armour plate and bodysuit, right around his wind pipe. Luckily the armour around my elbow is enough to take a blow like that or I would more than likely be doing myself more damage than good.

"Arggg" That hurt did it…. "Hurt?" I say in a snarky tone. I turn rolling on to him… which yea awkward, but this is a fight, so like stop thinking about gross crap me just fight, it's not like I'm remotely interested in guys anyway, especially like my bff/sisters brother…. Back to the fight brain! Now the tables have truly turned, I have him pinned down, wrapping my legs around his, intertwining us together. Placing my hands down as hard as I can on his shoulders to hold him down. That still leaves his hands free but all a part of the plan…

Swing his fists towards my face I duck down closer to his cheat…. more awkward…. I should just have held on to the staff instead of all this like really to close for comfort close quarters combat stuff. My helmet barley touches his own, "Hey." I say in a snarky once more. After realising he was not going to be able to hit me with his fists, he reaches his arm just like I knew he would, for the nearby staff he dropped but…. if my timing is right.

"STOP! The time limit has been passed!" Ursa commands. I did it again, I did it! My heart pounds I can feel Tristan turn limp, the room erupts with chatter again. I loosen my hold. The 10 second limit for being down was up. I'd done it, somehow. "Sabine was not wrong about you. I'm sorry if I ever doubted your abilities." It's a sincere tone, he means it, he actually means it. Sure, Tristan has not been hostile to me, but I could tell he was not so warm on the whole idea of even letting me join. Sabine told me like Ursa he can be tough on the exterior but inside he really did care deeply and like his mother valued respect.

"Now would it kill you to like get off me?" I let his legs complete free and stand up offering my hand, which he takes. Blimey is he heavy to pull up! "Sorry about that!" I take of my helmet smiling toward him, as my indication, hopefully anyway, that everything is good between us.

It feels good to have it off, kind of hot after that fight. "No problem, you certainly showed me, maybe next time we don't get so…." "Close?" I respond. "Yea." He says sheepishly, ok Sabine was right when he lets his guard down he is adorable. "It's cool, it was just a fight, next time I will remember to keep my chaaj."

"Gar jorhaa'ir jate mando'a." he is complementing my Mando'a! "I vaabir!? ori'vor'e!" "It's very good for somebody who has only been learning for a while." Ok he got that great, I was worried a little bit for a second "Really? Thank you!"

"So, mother next..." he looks up to Ursa, who looks deep in thought as she stares in our general direction. "You've basically passed, mother would never expect you to beat her." "Neither do I! I'm surprised I beat you!" I smirk "It was close…. I let you win because otherwise Sabine would have never forgiven me!" No, no he is joking, surly he is joking…. He obviously can see my thoughts reflected on my face. "No, no, I was kidding! Sure, I am surprised, but I'm impressed, you really proved yourself. It may not be formal just yet, but basically it is…" he extends his arm out placing it on my shoulder. I'm a bit taken back by this at first, obviously I hide it. I'm normally quite uncomfortable with people doing that unless I'm about to kick their arse.

"Welcome to the Clan."


End file.
